A camera assembly is a common assembly in an electronic device such as a handset, a tablet computer, a notebook computer or the like. The camera assembly is used for acquiring an image or video.
The camera assembly is usually provided on the back side of an electronic device. Since the back side of the electronic device often contacts a table, the lens of the camera assembly tends to be worn and torn. Typically, a sapphire lens is provided for the camera assembly so as to reduce the wear and tear.